1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a technique to create a time-lapse moving image including, as frame images, still images which have been imaged intermittently at predetermined time intervals, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-16599.
By fixing imaging conditions such as Auto Focus (AF), Automatic Exposure (AE), and Automatic White Balance (AWB) at the time of imaging the still images for the time-lapse moving image, screen flickers can be prevented when the time-lapse moving image is reproduced.